


It's malfunctioning, I swear!

by jensencanfricklemyfrackle



Series: Long oneshots (mix) [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: 'malfunctioning' metal hand, Confessing love, M/M, Sarcastic Bucky, Steve is a cutie, and Bucky is a sassy boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensencanfricklemyfrackle/pseuds/jensencanfricklemyfrackle
Summary: reporters can be sexist sometimes, even to the Avengers, but this time Bucky has the perfect comeback. And this comeback has results that he was not expecting.





	It's malfunctioning, I swear!

Prompt: The Avengers, completed with Sam and Bucky are doing a press conference somewhere. One of the reporter asks Natasha a rather sexist question, like ‘how hard is it to keep up with the other male member of the team’ or something like that. Bucky, being Bucky raises his metal arm and puts up his middle finger, gasps are heard. He simply apologises ‘Sorry, it’s malfunctioning I can’t stop it’ in a really bad acting tone, where it’s obvious that he isn’t malfunctioning. Steve, being the proud boyfriend kisses Bucky, surprising everyone 

 

“Hello, everyone!”

Tony’s voice echoes around the large room and the chatter from the fifty or so reporters in the room goes quiet, all eyes on him. He beams as he stands up and raises his hands in greetings, camera flashes directed at him.

“It is my pleasure to welcome you to the first Avengers official press conference after the whole Ultron incident. We have decided that a press conference was needed so the public could ask us questions to learn more about us and our jobs, about what we do” Tony says proudly as he gestures to the rest of the team that were sitting at the table on either side of him. They all made various greetings which the reporters responded to by taking more photos of them.

Bucky winced at the bright lights and sudden chatter, and he shifted closer to Steve who was sitting on his left. His knees shifted slightly and bumped against Steve’s, who looked over at him with slight concern in his kind smile. He rests his hand on Bucky’s knee and squeezes gently, the act hidden under the table.

“You okay, Buck?”

Bucky nods and gives Steve a small smile before turning back to the crowd of reporters, who were eagerly waiting with their hands raised and cameras at the ready.

 

The first few questions went easily enough, mainly focused towards Tony and Steve, mainly about their actions and their past. And then there were some questions that were bordering on the side of rude., questions about Bruce’s inability to control himself when he turned, about Bucky’s past and his actions, even about Clint’s apparent lack of a romantic relationship. And then a male reporter took it to the next level.

“I have a question for Natasha Romanoff”

Everyone was instantly on guard. Even though Natasha was perfectly capable of taking of herself, the men on the team couldn’t help but be protective, given her history and the negative comments that the media and reporters throw at her every day.

“Ask away” Natasha replied politely with a tight smile.

“So, Ms. Romanoff, how hard is it as a female avenger to keep up with all the other male Avengers who are physically more stronger in size and build than you?”

Silence fills the room and when Bucky looks around, he sees all of the Avenger’s mouths have fallen open in shock and surprise at the question, and Natasha’s eyes had narrowed and her lips were set in a thin line. She goes to speak but Bucky beats her to it, coughing loudly into his flesh hand, catching everyone’s attention. 

Everyone’s head turns to look at him, and when he has everyone’s eyes on him, he slowly raises his left arm into the air, his metal hand clenched into a fist. And while staring intensely at the reporter that had made such a sexist comment, he slowly raised his middle finger into the air.

Everyone gasped while Bucky kept his facial expression stony and calm, still staring that the offending reporter who was looking more and more scared by the second.

“Bucky” Steve said warningly but Bucky shrugged.

“I’m sorry, Steve, it’s a malfunction” he says in a slightly sarcastic tone as he lowers and raises his finger up and down a couple of times which makes Tony hide a laugh behind his hand. And Bucky continues as he looks back at the reporter.

“It must have been triggered by a sexist idiot that’s in the room”

Everyone sniggered at the remark and the reporter flushed, sitting back down in his seat and staring at the floor, and when Bucky glances at Natasha, he sees that her eyes are focused on him, filled with relief and gratitude.

“I’ll have you know, Natasha has pinned me down in training more times that I count, and she physically steals my food from me all the time” Clint contributes, and the tension that fills the air is broken as everyone laughs at the archer’s words. Bucky slowly lowers his hand and is surprised when Steve grabs his hand and laced their fingers together, resting both their hands on his thigh.

“Did I ever tell you how much I love you?” he asks quietly, and Bucky slowly shakes his head.

“I – uh, no” he stutters, and Steve smiles lovingly at him.

“Well, I’m telling you now, in front of the whole damn world. I love you, James Buchanan Barnes” Steve says as he wraps his free hand in Bucky’s hair and uses his grip to pull Bucky’s face towards him, securing their lips together in a kiss, in front of a whole room full of reporters who instantly go wild.

“Captain America! Captain America!”

“How long has this relationship been going on?”

“Is this a recent thing or does this predate back to the 40’s?”

Steve rolls his eyes when he pulls back from Bucky whose eyes were wide with lust and surprise, his mouth open lightly.

“Come on guys, I literally stormed a HYDRA compound for him, let him shoot me a couple of times, the whole shebang. Is this really a big surprise?”

“We need a party to celebrate this” Tony announces, and Steve groans, which makes Bucky chuckle, his free arm wrapping around Steve’s neck.

“I’m sure you could suffer through a party just this once, Stevie” he teases, and Steve smiles as he leans in closer to him, their lips ghosting over each other.

“Anything for you, Bucky”

 

The next day, on the first page of every newspaper in New York was a blown up picture of Captain America and The Winter Soldier with their lips locked together and their eyes closed, and a title above it in bold that said “Love that had stayed strong for over 70 years, our heroes deserve this”


End file.
